


First Days Are Hard

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas has a hard first day as the new kid in high school. Dean comes to his aid.





	First Days Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, for an exercise in my writing group.

Cas felt like hell. Being new in any school was hard, but this day had been pure hell. He hated being forced to stand up in front of every damn class and introduce himself. He hated the jeers that invariably accompanied each introduction. He hated trying to find the right classroom and he hated eating lunch alone.

He was just glad the day was over and he could finally retreat to his room.

But just then, a big guy ran up and hit his arm full of books, knocking them all over the hall. When he bent down to pick them up, the guy pushed him and he fell. Kids standing around laughed.

But a guy ran up and grabbed the one who had pushed him. 

“Hey! Leave him alone! Fuck off, Michael.”

The one called Michael shrugged. “I was just having some fun…”

“Well, it ain’t funny! Go bully one of your brothers.”

Michael walked away, and the guy extended a hand to help Cas stand.

“Thanks…” Cas looked into the most beautiful emerald green eyes he’d ever seen.

“No problem. I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean set about gathering up Cas’ books and handing them to him.

“I’m Cas. You were very brave to help me.”

“Pfft. I can handle Michael. So, first day, huh?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I hate it. If I have to stand up in front of one more class and say, “My name is Cas Novak’ one more time, I’m gonna blow my brains out.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, that sucks for sure. So, you headed home?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah. I just live over on Oak.”

Dean grinned and it seemed to Cas that the hall just got brighter.

“Hey, I live on Oak, too! Come on. I’ll walk ya home.”

That’s how Cas ended up walking along with Dean, chatting away like they had known each other for years. Dean carried half of Cas’ books.

By the time they reached Cas’ house, they knew they liked the same music, most of the same movies and which classes they both hated.

“Uh, would you like to stay for dinner, Dean? I’m sure my mother won’t mind.”

Dean smiled that smile again. “I’d love to, Cas! I’ll just call my dad and let him know.”

It was the beginning of everything. 

 


End file.
